memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Monitor
Monitor [ang. viewer] lub wyświetlacz to urządzenie elektroniczne przeznaczone do wyświetlania transmisji audiowizualnych, informacji w postaci danych, oraz wizualizacji wyników działania programów. Występuje w różnych formach, od jednostek stacjonarnych do ściennych wersji. Powszechnie używane przez różne gatunki na statkach kosmicznych, instalacjach jak również przez cywilnych użytkowników. Główne monitory Wersja ścienna nazywana główny monitor [ang. main viewer] jest powszechnie znajdowana na mostku statku kosmicznego, zamieszczona na przedzie mostka o dużej wielkości. Zapewnia załodze mostka widok na zewnątrz, oraz dostarcza informacji potrzebnych dowódcy statku w podejmowaniu decyzji operacyjnych. Dzięki kamerom lub wizualnym sensorom jest dostępny obraz dookoła lub w wnętrzu statku kosmicznego lub innej instalacji. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Typ klasa NX Opis: brak danych Występowanie brak danych Typ klasa Constitution Opis: W 2250-tych główny monitor statków klasy Constitution był prostokątny zaokrąglony w rogach, był mniejszy niż monitor główny używany od 2260-tych. Bridge-monitor-000.jpg|Monitor główny w 2254 Bridge-monitor-002.jpg|Talos na monitorze główny Main-monitor-003.jpg|Statek starożytnych insektoidów Występowanie 2254. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 główny monitor został użyty do ich pokazania zarejestrowanego fenomenu, który zakłócił obraz oraz po przybyciu do planety Talos. (TOS: The Cage) 2269 SD 5221.3 - 5221.8. Po złapaniu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 w grawitację martwej gwiazdy Questar M-17. Na monitorze pojawił się obcy statek w orbicie gwiazdy. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Typ klasa NX Opis: brak danych Występowanie brak danych Typ klasa Excelsior Opis: brak danych Występowanie brak danych Typ klasa Constellation Opis: brak danych Występowanie brak danych Typ klasa Ambassador Opis: brak danych Występowanie brak danych Typ klasa Galaxy Opis: Monitor główny na statkach klasy Galaxy był jednym z największych używanych w flocie Starfleet, zajmuje około 70-80% szerokości przedniej części mostku. Monitor z góry i dołu jest zaokrąglony w górę oraz zaokrąglone rogi. Pod spodem znajdował się system kontrolujący jakość obrazu oraz informacje zbierane przez sensory statku. Wielkość monitora zapewnia całej załodze mostka dobrą widoczność. Poza możliwością pokazywaniu obrazu otaczającego środowiska statku, różnego rodzaju transmisji audiowizualnych. Monitor może wyświetlać dane z każdej stacji oraz dane z sensorów. Występowanie 2364 SD 41153.70-41153.80. Podczas lotu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D do planety Deneb IV doszło do pierwszego kontaktu załogi statku z istotą Q. Main-monitor-0030 TNG S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint.jpg|Główny monitor main-monitor-0004.jpg|Pierwszy kontakt z Q main-monitor-0020 TNG S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint.jpg|Pole siłowe Q leci za USS Enterprise main-monitor-0036.jpg|Pierwszy kontakt z formą statku 'istota kosmiczna' S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint 00.47.59.jpg|Q i Deneb IV na monitorze głównym S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint 01.28.23.jpg|Dwie istoty kosmiczne Podczas ucieczki U.S.S. Enterprise przed polem siłowym Q, Data zaproponował pokazanie go na głównym monitorze. Kapitan Picard rozkazał pokazać odwrócony kąt i powiększyć obraz. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Monitor główny - mostek bojowy Monitor główny mostku bojowego znajduje się również na przedniej ścianie mostku głównego. Chociaż jest mniejszy zapewnia również dobrą widoczność dla obsady mostka bojowego podczas normalnych operacji. Występowanie 2364 SD 41153.70-41153.80. Podczas pierwszego kontaktu załogi statku z istotą zwaną Q, Kapitan U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zdecydował się na separację sekcji spodka podczas ucieczki przed polem siłowym Q. Do tego celu przeniósł dowodzenie na mostek bojowy sekcji napędowej statku. Podczas operacji obserwował wszystko na monitorze głównym mostku bojowego. Został on również wykorzystany przez Komandor Riker podczas wykonania manewru manualnego dokowania sekcji spodka w orbicie planety Deneb IV, jako pomoc wizualna wykonując manewr. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Typ klasa Intrepid Opis: brak danych Występowanie brak danych Typ DSN Opis: brak danych Występowanie brak danych Typ klasa Walker Opis: Monitor główny używany na statkach klasy Walker składa się z trzech części. Centralny monitor na którym są pokazywane obrazy i wszystkie informacje w sytuacjach kiedy są potrzebne informacje z sensorów. Informacje o alarmie zbliżeniowym oraz czerwony alarm. W stanie normalnym na monitorze znajduje się niebieskie obramowanie, a na górze monitora znajduje się kompas pokazujący w stopniach w jakim kierunku skierowany jest statek. Występowanie 2256 SD 1207.40-1207.44 (data szacunkowa). Monitor został wykorzystany podczas lokalizacji obiektu nieznanego pochodzenia w systemie UFC 012073. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.48-1207.54 (data szacunkowa). Monitor został użyty podczas misji Lot 819 w systemie UFC 012073. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa). Monitor pokazał ujawnienia się w systemie Klingońskiego statku Sarkofag i wyłączeniu maskowania. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1208.02 (data szacunkowa). Jak również po wykryciu posiłków, które przybyły do systemu UFC 012073. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Monitory Mniejsze wersje monitorów są rozmieszczone na pokładach statków i instalacji kosmicznych, pomagające w kontrolowaniu ich systemów. Jak również kwaterach i pomieszczeniach powszechnego użytku załogi do rozmów między statkami, planetami, itd. Typ klasa Constitution Opis: Monitory używane statkach klasy Constitution stanowią standard wyposażenie również na innych statkach i instalacjach kosmicznych Starfleet w 23 wieku. Występowanie 2254. Podczas pobytu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 w orbicie planety Talos, załoga doświadczyła iluzji awarii systemów statku. S01E00 The Cage 00.02.34.jpg|Talos system na monitorze S01E00 The Cage 00.52.21.jpg|Kapsuła na monitorze S01E00 The Cage.jpg|Spacer po księzycu na monitorze S01E00 The Cage 00.52.221.jpg|Kosmos na monitorze Talosianie uzyskali dostęp do biblioteki komputerowej, taśm, mikro zapisów statku. Na mostku włączyły się komputery. Monitor zaczął pokazywać obrazy: kapsuł kosmicznych, Księżyca, mapy Ziemi. Tyler próbował go wyłączyć, lecz bez powodzenia. Spock podejrzewał, że Talosianie zbierają wszystkie przechowywane informacje, gdyż najwyraźniej postanowili uderzyć w statek. (TOS: The Cage) Typ klasa Galaxy Opis: Na statkach klasy Galaxy występują różnego rodzaju monitory pozwalające na dostęp do systemu komputerowego i odtwarzania przekazów audio-wizualnych. Jeden z takich monitorów znajdował się na mostku bojowym. Występowanie 2364 SD 41153.70-41153.80. Po przybyciu sekcji napędowej U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D do planety Deneb IV na pokład został transportowany na pokład Komandor Riker, gdzie na mostku bojowym zapoznał się z wydarzeniami podczas pierwszego kontaktu z Q. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Typ klasa ... Opis: brak danych Występowanie brak danych Kategoria:Technologia komunikacji Kategoria:Mostek